


Cold Night

by kanascurrent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Also Saturn sacrificing comfort for a baby, And also in which Cyrus is trying to figure out this whole ‘feeling things’ shit, In which Sinnoh is cold as fuck, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Maybe :3c, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, emotions are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanascurrent/pseuds/kanascurrent
Summary: On a cold night in the Team Galactic base, Saturn decides to find a way to warm up - and gets more out of it than he imagined.





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I wrote this for my fiancée on her birthday and ahsjahdj I found it while going through my word documents and idk I ike this enough that I want to post it on here. 
> 
> There is a brief mention of a headcanon of mine in which Saturn is taking care of a baby sister so just a heads up there. 
> 
> Anyway I’m posting this at like 4am but whatever.

In this world, few things remained constant, that was just an undeniable truth. Saturn knew this truth well, his own life was an example of it.

However, there was one thing that was constant: Sinnoh was always cold. It didn’t matter what season it was in the region, it was cold. Spring was cold, summer was cool, autumn was colder, and winter was unforgiving. Saturn wished he could say that he was used to it, but the truth was his body was never really prepared for the freezing temperatures that hung over the region. It wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the fact that the Team Galactic base tended to also be cold, maybe not as cold as it was outside, but still cold nonetheless.

Saturn woke up in his bed, shivering. He slowly sat up and a small sneeze escaped him. “Nnng….” He thought that he had enough blankets to keep him warm, but he had underestimated how cold the night would be. “Damn it…”

He slowly crawled out of bed and made his way over to the small heater he kept in his room. Normally, it would have been pointed right at his bed, but it had a more important person to keep warm now. With the heater by her crib, his tiny little sister was perfectly warm and cozy. Seeing the content look on her soft chubby face reminded Saturn that it was worth sacrificing his own comfort.

Still, it didn’t change the fact that he was still freezing. However, he did have an idea of what would perfectly hit the spot to warm his body up. Careful not to wake Lunetta, he slipped out of his bedroom and made his way down to the dimly lit break room. When he finally made it, it irked him just a bit to find that it felt warmer here than it did in his own bedroom.

With a single soft clap, the fluorescent lights above lit up the room a tiny bit brighter, but not enough that it was blinding. After Saturn gave his eyes a moment to adjust, he made his way over to the fridge and got out one of the jugs of milk and sat it on the counter. He then reached up and dug in one of the cabinets until he found a tin full of packets of hot chocolate mix.

As he rummaged around preparing the hot chocolate, he suddenly saw movement from the corner of his eye. A gasp escaped him, and the blue mug in his chilled hands almost slipped from his fingers as he quickly turned around. However, the pounding in his chest only seemed to increase when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

“M-Master Cyrus!” Saturn looked at the Galactic leader with wide eyes, before taking a moment to gather his composure. He cleared his throat and looked away, noticing that Cyrus’s gaze seemed to be fixated on his galaxy print pajamas. “U-Um…what are you doing up so late, sir?”

Cyrus hummed and walked into the kitchen, approaching Saturn. “I should be asking you the same thing.” When he got closer, Saturn noticed that Cyrus was still wearing his uniform. Was he still working at this ungodly hour?

“I…It was really cold in my room, so I got up to have some hot chocolate…” Saturn mumbled. He stared at the tea pot filled with milk, waiting for it to start steaming. “Would you like some…?” He asked, reaching for another mug.

“I suppose so. I could use a boost.” Cyrus walked past Saturn and sat on the silver sofa not too far away. Saturn turned around and gave him a concerned look.

“Are you still working, sir? I hope I am not overstepping my bounds, but I don’t really think that is healthy. You should get some rest…”

“It’s fine.” Cyrus crossed his legs. Saturn bit his lip and turned back to the stove. The milk had started to steam, so Saturn turned off the stove top.

“You should take care of yourself, sir. I worry about you.” Saturn mumbled as he poured the milk into the mugs. He took a spoon and mixed the cocoa powder in, a downcast expression now on his face. He heard Cyrus scoff a little.

“You do, hmm? I didn’t know you cared about me so much.” Saturn blushed in response to this, taking the two mugs in his hands.

“Of course I care about you, Master Cyrus. I…care about you a lot.” He sat down next to Cyrus, keeping a respectable distance. Though, part of him wished that he could sit just a little closer to the man he loved. “You are not only my boss…but I consider you someone dear to me. As someone dear to me, I want nothing for you but good health…and things like that…” His voice trailed off as he handed the black mug over to Cyrus. Their eyes met, and for a moment, things went still. The only sound Saturn could make out was the small buzzing from the fluorescent lights, and his own steadily beating heart.

“Thank you, Commander. It’s nice to hear that there is someone who cares for my wellbeing…” Cyrus took the mug, blowing on the surface a few times before taking a sip. His body seemed to relax a little, and he leaned back against the sofa. Saturn copied Cyrus’s actions, his body flaring with heat at the warm liquid and his Leader’s words.

“But of course, Leader…” Saturn couldn’t help but scoot a little closer to Cyrus.

“Are you going to go back to sleep after this?”

Saturn took another, much longer, sip of the hot chocolate. “Probably…again…you should get some sleep too Cyrus. Whatever it is you are working on, it can wait until tomorrow…”

Cyrus hummed. “I don’t remember giving you permission to give me orders…”

Saturn squeaked and his body gave a jolt. “I-I’m sorry, sir! I…” He paused when he heard a chuckle. His head swiveled and he caught the faintest of smiles on Cyrus’s face. It was enough to make Saturn’s heart want to burst from his chest.

“S-Sir…”

“It was a joke, Saturn. There is no need to get so worked up…” Cyrus sat down his mug and looked at Saturn, his tired eyes soft. “Though I suppose it’s a little amusing…”

“You’re too cruel, sir.” Saturn mumbled, face red as he sat down his own mug. “Don’t mess with me like that…”

Cyrus reached over and placed his hand on top of Saturn’s head, ruffling his messy bed head. “I apologize. I will try to refrain from messing with your emotions as such…”

 _“For someone who says he doesn’t care for emotion, he sure does like messing with mine…”_ Saturn thought to himself. With a huff, he turned his head away and crossed his arms, looking much like an annoyed kitten. Cyrus shook his head at this sight and gave another faint smile. It was strange how much the little things from Saturn, like this moment, seemed to entertain him. He wasn’t sure why this was, but it was as if he couldn’t bring himself to stop. There was something about these little amusing reactions that made Cyrus more drawn to the Commander.

As Cyrus began to lose himself in thoughts about the man next to him, he could feel Saturn getting ever so closer to him. If it were anyone else, Cyrus would have pushed them away by now, but again, he could never bring himself to do such a thing when it came to Saturn. It was odd, and strange – Cyrus wished that he could understand it…but he couldn’t.

“Commander, are you alright…?” Cyrus’s eyes shifted over and he caught that Saturn was already starting to drift away to sleep, his body practically leaning against Cyrus’s at this point. Saturn jolted up and moved farther away than he had been sitting before, clearly embarrassed.

“S-Sorry sir!!”

“It’s fine…”

Saturn paused, and looked at Cyrus with a mix of confusion and curiosity. “Huh?”

“You weren’t doing anything wrong…” Cyrus muttered as he took a sip of his drink. He sat the cup down and Saturn noticed that he was almost empty at this point. Saturn stared at the cup for a moment, his mind going a bit hazy as he slowly scooted back over to Cyrus’s side, leaning against his shoulder ever so slightly. He wondered if he could hear just how loudly his heart was pounding in his chest. “Besides you said you were cold….”

“Y-Yes, sir…” Saturn whispered, his voice weak as he rested his head against Cyrus’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but slightly wonder if this was a dream. Cyrus was actually letting him close to him physically, it seemed almost too good to be true. Maybe the fact Cyrus had been up so late was distorting his usual judgement. “Y-You’re comfortable…” Saturn closed his eyes and hummed a little. To this, Saturn received a slight grunt from Cyrus as his body relaxed further against the sofa.

“Thank you, I suppose I shall take that as a compliment…”

A soft, relaxed silence grew between them. As pleasant as it was, Saturn has questioned that needed answers. If he held them in, he knew it would just turn the pleasant atmosphere sour. “Sir…?”

“Hmm…”

“Is there any reason you’re allowing me…so close…?”

“Not really…” Cyrus mumbled. Saturn slowly looked over and noticed that Cyrus seemed to be drifting off ever so slowly. His eyes were growing heavy and his head was starting to teeter ever so.

“Are you falling asleep, Master Cyrus…?” Saturn leaned in a little closer and Cyrus gave a grumble. “Maybe you should go to your room…”

Cyrus hummed. “Mmm yes, you’re probably right…” He glanced over at Saturn. “Come with me.”

Saturn’s entire body froze and he blinked. “Eh…?”

“I didn’t start feeling tired until you sat close to me…” Cyrus stood up and rubbed his chin. “It would be mutually beneficial, since you were complaining about the cold.”

Saturn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Was Cyrus trying to say that he wanted to share a bed with him? Well, Saturn knew that was exactly what he was saying, but the fact that it was such an unexpected and, frankly, out-there demand made Saturn’s head spin.

“I…uh…what…”

“Just trust me on this Commander. I’m testing a theory…”

“A theory…?” Saturn didn’t quite understand what Cyrus was getting at, but Cyrus was a man whose mind ran on a very technical, rather than emotional, level. “A-Alright…I…I suppose I can….”

Cyrus nodded. “Come then…” He instructed. Saturn sighed and took the last few sips of his hot chocolate before standing up to follow the taller man. As they made their way to Cyrus’s room, Cyrus would occasionally look behind himself, staring at Saturn. Saturn, even in the dark, could see the contemplative look behind those steely blue eyes. But, he didn’t understand why.

Once again, Cyrus was an enigma.

Eventually the two of them came to a stop Cyrus’s bedroom door. With a hum, Cyrus quickly tapped in the four digit passcode that all of the private bedrooms had. The thick metal door slid open with a small ‘swoosh’, and the lamp by the bed turned on automatically. Unsurprisingly, the room looked like it was hardly touched. In fact, when Saturn squinted, he could see a thin layer of dust on the dresser by the door. It was clear that Cyrus did not spend a lot of time here, which was a bit of a shame, the room seemed so comfortable. It was definitely warmer than Saturn’s.

“Make yourself comfortable…I am going to change into more appropriate sleep attire.” Cyrus stated as he walked into the room, only to disappear into the adjacent bedroom. Saturn stood quiet in the doorway, his mind momentarily blank. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the door beeping that he actually moved to allow it to close. With a soft sigh, Saturn walked over and sat on Cyrus’s bed. It was a rather firm bed, much firmer than what he was used to. Thankfully, it was just soft enough to be bearable for him to sleep on.

Saturn pulled back the thick sheets on the bed, and crawled underneath them. He took a small note that Cyrus had more pillows than he would have expected, maybe it was the depression. The sheets were also very soft, borderline silky even. It didn’t take long for Saturn to start drifting off on account of these two aspects alone. He was only pulled back into the waking world when he felt Cyrus get into the bed next to him. In an instant, Saturn’s eyes were open, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He took in a deep breath and rolled over to face him, though it was a little hard to see his face in the dark.

“Master Cyrus…”  
  
“Hmm...?”

Saturn scooted a little closer. “Is this okay, sir…?”

Cyrus said nothing in response, but instead, he scooted close to Saturn himself – much to the surprise of the other. This action only made Saturn’s heart pound even harder. They were so close, Saturn could feel Cyrus’s breath against the tip of his nose…but they still weren’t touching.

“S-Sir….”

“Hmmm….it would seem my theory is correct…you are a relaxing presence….” Cyrus whispered. Saturn felt the heat rise to his face and he made a small noise of confusion. “Comforting even…”

“I…I’m a little confused…” Saturn mumbled.

“It’s like I stated earlier, the idea of sleeping didn’t occur to me until I got near you…your presence is relaxing enough that I think I can manage sleep…” Cyrus explained. “I can’t really explain why you are causing this, but it’s a welcomed feeling…”

Saturn paused for a moment to take this all in. A small smile grew on his face and he closed the small gap between their bodies by pressing himself against Cyrus. Cyrus’s body tensed at first, but he slowly relaxed. He hummed and Saturn could almost feel the vibrations from his throat against the top of his head.

“Yes…I think I can get used to this…maybe I will have you stay in my room from now on…” Cyrus whispered.

“As you wish…I am under your command after all…” Saturn gently clung to the fabric of Cyrus’s night shirt as he closed his eyes. Cyrus nodded and his hand reached around Saturn so he could run his fingers through his already messy hair. Saturn purred just a little at the touches, almost like a cat.

“Good…we can discuss this arrangement more in the morning…for now…let’s sleep…” Cyrus stated, not even bothering to move his hand away from Saturn, effectively keeping him within an embrace. This was like a dream come true for Saturn. He was in Cyrus’s bed, being held by him. Even though Cyrus claimed it as just a ‘professional arrangement’, Saturn had a feeling there was more to it. He wasn’t going to press the matter though. He knew that this was Cyrus’s way of trying to understand his own thoughts and emotions, so he would give him the time and space to do so.

Saturn was more patient than people perceived him to be. He would wait a lifetime for Cyrus if it meant that he could receive the love that he felt for him.

For now, he was going to enjoy this moment of closeness, and the moments of closeness that would follow this night.

“Alright sir, as you insist…” Saturn whispered, his hands clinging tighter to his clothes. His breathing slowed, and he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

 _“I love you...”_ Was the last thought to cross his mind before sleep took him.

 


End file.
